


Adoration

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, D/s, Domestic, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D/s AU piece where Sulu thinks about his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

Sulu's constantly amazed by how soft Pasha's hair is. It shouldn't be a surprise; Pasha's a good slave and he takes care of himself, keeping his body and his hair clean and sweet-smelling for his Master's attentions. Pasha takes pride in his beauty and his ability to be a pretty thing for his Master to show off and care for. But still, Sulu finds himself full of almost unhealthy adoration for his slave, for his beautiful pale body and his downy soft hair. He threads his fingers through it as Pasha's head rests on his thigh, the boy making soft purring sounds that mark his appreciation without being distracting. Honestly, distraction isn't a problem right now. Sulu has little reason to focus on anything else. 

"Look at Master, Pasha," he orders, and Pasha turns his big blue eyes up to focus unwavering on Sulu's. "Beautiful boy," he murmurs, giving Pasha an affectionate little rub under the chin. "I think I'll have you on the wall tonight." Pasha shivers, but does not argue. It's not his place to argue, and Sulu is a kind Master. He won't hurt his prettiest toy, though he will display him for an hour or two on the wall of their chambers, affixed to it with gleaming silver manacles that it is Pasha's duty to polish himself. Pasha's collar is also silver, with little gold jewels inlayed into the unbroken band, and Sulu's initials written on the back in place of a lock. His cock and balls will also be lifted and encased in a silver cage to complete the picture, his nipples clamped, his eyes always open soft and pleading. Sulu will keep him like this as he reads a PADD, his boots up on the table, ready to be spit-polished whenever he decides to let Pasha down. He can think of few better ways to live.


End file.
